pffictionfandomcom-20200215-history
TheAlien789's PF Day 1 Fanon
Home Page Phineas and Ferb Year 2 The Start "Hey, Ferb! I know what we are going do today!" says Phineas "We are going find where Perry is!" Meanwhile in Candice's room "Hey, Stacy, I need to call you back." Candice hung up, then ran down the stairs. "Phineas, what are you doing?!" Candice yelled at the sight of them digging. "Oh, hi Candace! We're looking for Perry." Phineas said. "Then why are you digging holes in the yard?" yelled Candace. "... I don't know... why are we, Ferb?" "......." says Ferb, shrugging. "Ferbs got nothing, Candace." replied Phineas. Agent P Agent P is running. He is sweating so hard. He doesn't know if he will make it. He reaches up. Then he turns his treadmill off. :) He then presses the button right next to the on/off switch. A hole opens up in the treadmill. He jumps into it. "Hello Agent P." says Monogram. "Its Dr. D. He's back to his old schemes." Agent P looks up. "What? I'm just trying to make it easier to refer to him." Agent P rolls his eyes. He turns, running off. He jumps onto a trampoline, soaring off. Back to Phineas and Ferb "How's the Perry Scanner going, Ferb?" Phineas asks. Ferb gives a thumbs up. "Lets try it!" Phineas flips the switch, watching the sensor eagerly. "This can't be right, it shows that he's flying" says Phineas. "Or he could have jumped." Ferb suggests. "What'cha doing?" asks Isabella as she walks up. "Looking for Perry you can watch from that bench." says Ferb Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorparated Agent P comes crashing down through the roof. "Haha Perry the Platypus." says Doofenshmirtz. "You landed right into my trap" says Doofenshmirtz as he presses a button. Suddenly Perry is covered in Toilet Paper. "Yes yes, so when I was young my house got that thrown all over it. I was the one who had to pick it all up. So now I built the ultimate Toilet PaperInator ever. I will next press that button (as he points to the button) and the entire Tristate area will be covered in Toilet Paper" P and F again "So Ferb what have we made this time?" asks Phineas Ferb points at a giant magnet. "Oh so we made a Perry Magnet." Suddenly Candace comes running out. "What is that?" asks Candace "Its a Perry Magnet." says Phineas "Lets turn it on!" Suddenly a bunch of toilet paper comes flying at the magnet. "Hmm that didn't work" "That was still cool." says Isabella The names P, Agent P Suddenly the toilet paper was ripped off of Perry. "How did you escape?" asks Doofenshmirtz Perry just shrugs. "All well I am ready to press the button." Suddenly Perry jumps up and kicks the Inator around so it is facing Doofenshmirtz's house. He presses the button and his house is now covered in Toilet Paper. "No curse you Perry the Platypus!" P and F again (this is getting old) "There lets try it again." says Phineas "Thats it I am getting mom!" shouts Candace as she runs inside. In the house "MOM, MOM, MOM Phineas and Ferb built a giant magnet in the backyard!" screams Candace "Alright I'm coming." says Mom outside "Lets turn it on" says Phineas They flip it on and it is instantly sucked away. "Hmm that's weird" Candace comes running out and freezes. "Go away mom" she says "Oh there you are Perry." says Phineas Doofenshmirtz follow up "Hey why is that giant magnet flying at me?" "Oh crap, wait a minute, o I am surrounded by toilet paper. What a sick joke." shouts Doofenshmirtz as the magnet slams into him and pins him into the wall. "oh man I gotta go now, wait I'm surrounded by toilet paper. This is the weirdest day ever." The End This is my first ever Fanon on any wiki I hope you enjoyed.